The present invention relates to certain new 17.alpha.-cyanomethylestra-4,9-diene derivative compounds.
17.alpha.-cyanomethyl-17.beta.-hydroxyestra-4,9-dien-3-one (DIENOGEST) is known from the professional and patent literature. This compounds is described in German Published Patent Application DE 27 18 872.